Doomsday Just Got Beat
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: No body said that the Fourth of July had to be fun. Of course, no one thought to mention the monster that could make Doomsday look like Lex Luther either. Looks like Superboy's going to have his hands full. SuperboyXCassie
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

Strange Dreams

Conner shifted his weight impatiently eager to see the show start. He wanted to see exactly what Gotham had managed to get permission to shoot into the sky this year and didn't really care that Nightwing and Zatanna were busy making out a few feet away or that Megan and Lagaan were doing the same. For the first time, he couldn't care less that Megan was dating Lagaan. Right now, the only person on his mind was Cassie who was laying her head on his chest and staring up at the sky. He wasn't uncomfortable. Quite the opposite. He was more comfortable than he could remember being for a long time and wanted to sty right there. At the same time, he was getting restless waiting for the fireworks.

It was the fourth of July and the six of them had spent the majority of the day at the fair. They had ridden roller coasters for the most part. Just because he was bullet proof didn't keep roller coasters from being fun. After the rides they had watched a stuntman riding a motorcycle around inside of a cramped metal sphere. When he was done, they had gone back to the fair and gotten something to eat then had gone to a large open field beside the city to watch the display.

"It should start soon," Cassie whispered seeming to sense his impatience.

"You said that two hours ago," Conner whispered back.

"I know a way to pass the time," Cassie whispered back as his face turned slightly more pink.

She had been teasing him recently by flirting. They both knew she was just joking around and he would always joke back but it never failed to make either of their faces red.

"I know a better one," Conner whispered back, ghosting his hand up her side and making her clamp her arms to her sides in case he was planning on tickling her.

He had, in fact, been going to do it, but even though she knew, she still blushed as their shared and newly discovered perverted sense of humor kicked in about what the movement might have also been.

"That might be fun for you," Cassie whispered rolling on top of him, "but I know one that could be fun for both of us."

Just then, the first firework went into the sky and exploded forming the word "FORT" quickly followed by two more that formed "OF JULY".

Cassie rolled over to watch but just then the Western horizon lit up and made it nearly as bright as six at night during the summer. They all looked and saw a wall of flame traveling over the ground toward them. They instantly jumped up and Conner whistled. A moment later, Sphere arrived and transformed into Superbike and they all climbed in. It took off instantly away from the fire and within a minute they saw that the fire was going to catch them soon.

"Will we be safe over the ocean?" Cassie asked.

"No idea," Conner said. "Better chance than nothing."

Superbike flew higher and higher as it raced toward the ocean and when they got there, they all stared in shock. They could see fire all the way around themselves placing them near the center. They might be able to go over the top if they rushed or they could take their chances in the water. Conner looked down and saw the only problem with the water was that it had turned into boiling lava. The water seemed to have been the first thing to get messed up by whatever it was.

"What do we do?" Zatanna asked.

"Up and over!" Conner shouted and Superbike sped straight upward flames shooting out the tailpipe.

They accelerated upward at a starling pace but the smaller the space inside the ring of fire became, the faster the flames closed in. Finally, Megan grabbed Lagaan and flew upward even faster and Zatanna used a spell to create a circular platform for herself and Richard that did the same. Cassie flew after them but Conner stayed in Superbike, being unable to actually fly himself.

The flames were probably ten miles high or more and all six put oxygen masks on as they flew higher. Just as Miss Martian, and Zatanna cleared with their passengers, Cassie realized that Conner wouldn't make it. She flew back down toward him just as he leapt off of Superbike's end and flew toward her. Just as his hand was about to reach hers, bright light flared in his eyes blinding him and suddenly he was laying in his bed held down by Rocket's force field ensuring he was going nowhere.

"I'm good," Conner said.

"You sure?" Rocket asked.

"He's okay," Cassie said placing a hand on Rocket's arm. "Let him up."

Rocket released the force field and Conner sat up looking around to see that the original team along with Cassie and Lagaan were present and looked worried. Cassie looked less worried about herself than about him.

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"You were having a nightmare," Nightwing said. "You flipped out shouting something about demons then got violent trying to get away and we restrained you."

"I said what?" Conner asked.

"Demons," Nightwing said.

"To be more specific," Cassie said. "You were saying something about the demon's flames and not, and I quote, 'reaching her'."

Conner looked confused for a moment then leaned back against the wall. He remembered his dream and knew what he had meant but he was confused about the specifics.

"Nightwing," Conner said. "Does Gotham have the technology to have fireworks create perfect letters?"

"No," Richard said. "Why?"

"Then I need to use the computer," Conner said leaving the room to got the the main computer.

"What's this about?" Nightwing asked while Conner typed in 'Fort of July' and had the computer search the entire world-wide web for anything besides the fourth of July.

"I saw this in my dream when fireworks spelled them out when they blew up," Conner said staring at the monitor. "I want to know why."

"Fireworks?" Conner asked. "Any chance it was actually the fourth of July?"

"No," Conner said. "I may only be a few years old but I know how to read."

Suddenly the computer showed one successful result. It was a little known website made by some guy in his mother's basement, probably.

Conner clicked the link and was taken to a website with a plain black background, white words, and a picture of several stone carvings of soldiers commanding others mid-battle while also tearing the enemies apart with a sword. Conner scanned the words and when he had finished, his mouth was hangin open. There were only a few paragraphs but the general idea was easy to simplify.

"Anyone want to fill us in?" Cassie asked who couldn't see the screen.

"July was an ancient Greek general renown for his ability to always win, which he did, and his savageness and skill both on the battlefield and off," Conner said. "Sounds Kryptonian. He was a meticulous and ingenious battle strategist and a fierce and unstoppable warrior. He wielded a sword and his fists. He was banished from Athens and joined Sparta quickly becoming a general again. Then he lead them against the Persians in several different battles including the Battle of Thermopylae. After Greece fell, he disappeared and was assumed dead. Then he reappeared as a Roman commander and once again was an unstoppable force leading nearly every important battle.

"Apparently, he ended his reign by turning on all of Rome with all of his most faithful and loyal soldiers. He battled the entire Roman Empire and nearly won but they apparently sealed him away. His last words were supposedly, 'I will return on the anniversary, be it in one year or a million. I will return and claim the planet that is rightfully mine.' Then he was gone and the Fort of July was razed to the ground to hide the seal. He returned one last time under Nero's reign and burned Rome. Then he was resealed and hasn't been out since.

"The seal has weakened though. The World Wars were because of his influence. If his seal breaks again, it's over."

"And you think it's going to break on the fourth of July?" Miss Martian asked. "Why then?"

"Because of this," Conner said zooming in on a sentence. "The date and times were exactly the same for both sealings and it was on July fourth at exactly nine thirty at night. He will return just after the fireworks start. It also says that he was sealed in Hell and as a result has been gaining demonic power The seal is on Earth but technically it just traps him in Hell. He could reappear from anywhere I expect."

"When did you become an expert?" Richard asked.

* * *

Read and review. I was working on this story as a digimon/adventure time cross over but no one was reading it so I adapted it for this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice or any of the Characters.

* * *

Whoever left the review to the last chapter as Anon, the one ab out Lex Luther, could you please shorten it and repost it or send it to me in a PM(if you have an account) because the website didn't register that the story got a review and the email I got telling me what it was cut it in half(or so). Thank you.

* * *

Date Crashing

Conner stepped into the sparring circle and Nightwing grinned holding up his bo staff and readying himself. Conner was in no mood to train so when Nightwing swung at him, he caught the bo staff and spun throwing Nightwing out of the circle. Zatanna caught him with a spell and set him on his feet.

"You okay?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah," Robin said. "Cassie, I think it's your turn."

They all walked outside and Cassie flew into the air. Cassie and Conner never sparred. If they did, they'd destroy the Cave and everything around it. Instead, Cassie tried to help Conner learn to use his dormant powers. It never worked and he was getting fed up with trying.

"Which should we start with?" Cassie asked.

"None," Conner said before leaping into the air.

He stayed at the top of his arch for a moment before falling back to the ground. He tried several more times with similar results but managed to stay airborne for several seconds the last time.

"You're getting better," Cassie said.

"Oh yeah," Conner said sarcastically. "I'm so FUCKING CLOSE! a few fucking seconds in the air and I'm almost flying. I can't even believe I didn't see it before. Why don't we all just throw a FUCKING party!"

"Calm down Conner," Miss Martian said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Conner shouted furiously. "OUT OF EVERYONE HERE, YOU AND LAGAAN ARE THE ONLY TWO THAT HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO ASK _ANYTHING_ OF ME!"

"CALM THE HELL DOWN CONNER!" Cassie shouted stepping forward. "The last thing we need is you on a rampage."

"Just because you're afraid of me," Conner said.

"Alright try me tough guy," Cassie said.

Conner instantly leapt at her and she grabbed him flying into the air before spinning and throwing him back into the water. Then she shot into it after him. Just as she reached him, he smashed his knee into her stomach and she shot out of the water flipping over and hovering as he shot out of the water landing on the shore and turning to glare at her. She flew at him and their fists met sending out a sonic boom and sending Cassie spinning into the air. She righter herself again and shot at him again. He stepped out of the way and she crashed down then stood just in time for his fist to collide with her jaw sending her flying. He chased her and held her down as he brought his fist up to punch her but she kicked him away. He crashed down and she flew at him just as Superman caught her by the collar and held her just off the ground. Conner leapt at her but Superman caught him too and they both stopped struggling.

"What...exactly...is going on here?" Superman asked evenly.

"I got mad and challenged Cassie," Conner said glancing at her to see her wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Then we both got mad and started to fight."

"Why did you get mad?" Superman asked.

"Because I was frustrated about not being able to use half of my powers without one of Lex Luther's shields," Conner said. "Cassie's been training me but it isn't helping."

"Is this true?" Superman asked.

"Yes," Cassie asked.

"You can't use your powers because you're human," Superman said. "If you give up what makes you human you can use them but then you'll be no better than Match."

"How can you then?" Conner asked.

"I was raised a human," Superman said.

"Then why can't I keep control?" Conner asked.

"You were raised in a cryo tube," Superman said. "You are the offspring of a syringe."

"That's not true," Cassie said glaring at Superman. "He's as much a human as any of us."

"Be that as it may, he's still unnatural and the moment he stops being human, I will kill him," Superman said.

"Don't worry," Conner said. "I'm to useless to be able to use my abilities."

Superman let both go then flew into the air and disappeared.

"I'm sorry," Conner said staring at the ground. "I got mad and took it out on you. It was wrong and stupid and I shouldn't have done it."

"It's okay, Cassie said. "I was happy to have a chance to kick your ass."

"Oh is that right?" Conner asked grinning. "Who was beating who?"

Cassie grinned and laughed and after a moment he joined in. After a couple minutes, they both stopped and Conner's smile faded.

"I need to be able to use them by the time he gets here," Conner said.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Cassie said. "You owe me for trying to hurt me so you get to take me out to dinner tonight."

"You want me to take you on a date?" Conner asked raising his eyebrow.

"Not a date," Cassie said turning pink. "Just a way to apologize."

Conner grinned and shrugged and she rolled her eyes. The others arrived a moment later and Nightwing gave Conner a questioning look.

"Cassie wants me to go on a date with her as an apology," Conner said.

"Good for you," Miss Martian said coldly. "Come on Lagaan. Let's go somewhere nice, and not here."

Lagaan nodded and followed and Conner glared at his back then turned and leapt into the air. This time, to his utter joy and amazement, he stayed in the air for exactly thirty seconds before dropping back to the ground. He tried again but didn't last any longer.

About three hours later, Nightwing had managed to get talk Conner into borrowing a tux from him and Cassie met him outside the Cave in a tight, black, sparkly dress that accented her body's natural curves perfectly and made her look beautiful along with a matching pair of high heels. When Conner saw her, he couldn't help but smile as his eyes drifted over her body for a moment before returning to her face.

"No makeup?" Conner asked as she walked over.

"Do I need it?" Cassie asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Conner said earning a blush and light shove.

"You two have fun," Nightwing said. "And don't break anything. And don't ruin my tux!"

"We get it," Conner said. "Jeez _dad_. We're not going to get into trouble on our date. Can we go now?"

Nightwing grinned and Cassie blushed but they turned and Cassie flew them both into the city to the best restaurant it had. The restaurant itself wasn't that great only having about three stars for décor and atmosphere but the food dragged the rating up to five stars. When they got there, they were seated quickly and got menus.

"What are you going to have?" Cassie asked.

"I'd tell you...but I don't speak Italian," Conner said.

"Same here," Cassie said. "I'm just going to get...a pasta."

"Feeling adventurous?" Conner asked grinning since the entire menu was pasta and drinks.

"Feeling dirty minded?" Cassie asked.

"So not what I meant," Conner said grinning and using his communicator to have Nightwing tell him what everything was. "I'm having the Chicken Alfredo."

"There's Chicken Alfredo?" Cassie asked.

"Yes," Conner said.

"I'll have that," Cassie asked.

"White wine, red wine, or soda?" Conner asked.

"Oh yes because we're totally twenty one or older," Cassie said. "You look sixteen and I would be lucky to be fifteen."

"True," Conner said. "But I called in a favor."

"May I take your orders...lovebirds?" Impulse said blurring over to stand beside them.

"Impulse?" Cassie asked.

"I needed cash and I owed Superboy," Impulse said. "Two for one."

Cassie smirked then shrugged. She ordered some white wine and a soda. Conner stuck to just a soda. When Impulse got back he winked at Conner then ran to the band before blurring into the kitchen again. A moment later, the band began to play a sappy romantic song that Conner had heard a hundred times but couldn't place.

"I'm going to kill him," Conner said resting his head beside his plate. "He's setting it up. Again."

"Again?" Cassie asked. "Who else did he try to set you up with?"

"Everyone," Conner said. "Even Lagaan."

"So how high on your list of possibilities am I?" Cassie asked grinning.

"There is no list," Conner said.

"So I'm the only possibility?" Cassie asked grinning.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Conner said.

"Guess I'll have to settle for something else," Cassie said holding out a glass of wine.

He took the glass and glared at the obvious second meaning behind her statement then drained the glass and restrained a cough. Cassie sipped hers and grinned wickedly.

"Fell anything yet?" Cassie asked.

"No, why?" Conner asked.

"I poured some pure alcohol into your glass," Cassie said. "You just drained a wineglass full of ninety five percent alcohol."

Conner's mouth fell open as his mind began to go numb. He set his head back down and began trying to hold back the nausea spreading through his body with the numbness.

"Don't worry," Cassie said. "Your Kryptonian half will rid your body of the alcohol within a few minutes. Before that, though, you're going to tell me the truth. Who is on your list of possible others?"

"I told you I ain't got one," Conner said fighting to keep his mouth closed and failing. "I don't list I've got a web."

"How do you know who's the most possible?" Cassie asked.

"I don't," Conner said. "Although it would probably be you and Miss Martian."

"Me?" Cassie asked. "Really? I'm honored."

"That's good 'cause you'll be dead soon," Conner said glaring up at her as the last of the extra color drained from his face.

"Sorry," Cassie said. "I figured it would last long enough for you to forget."

Conner rolled his eyes then began to eat. Cassie did the same somehow sensing that he was both furious and impressed at the same time. She felt bad for doing it but was also let down that it didn't work as well as she thought.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said. "I shouldn't have done it."

"True," Conner said grinning. "But I have to commend your guts."

Cassie smiled and also began to eat. When they finished, Conner paid and they left. Cassie flew them into the air up to hover just above the cloud layer. She took a seated position and Conner sat in her lap since he couldn't fly.

"So, where to next on our date?" Conner asked grinning.

"I have a suggestion," Cassie said.

Conner rolled his eyes as his face turned slightly red and Cassie giggled.

"I was going to say for a foot race but I like your train of thought better," Cassie said.

"Funny," Conner said. "How about we go for a nap back at the cave?"

"Whose room?" Cassie asked grinning.

"I'll sleep in mine, you sleep in yours," Conner said.

"You're no fun," Cassie said.

"I'm tons of fun," Conner said. "I just happen to enjoy my morals."

"Like I said," Cassie said. "Alright, how about we go for a ride in Superbike?"

"Sure," Conner said whistling.

A moment later, Superbike arrived and they got in then Superbike flew off. After a few minutes, it stopped hovering just below the clouds over a field of flowers stretching to the horizon. Conner restrained a groan at the obvious purpose then slammed his head on the steering wheel as the radio began to play the same sappy love song as the band at the restaurant.

"Looks like Impulse isn't the only one that wants us to hook up," Cassie said restraining a giggle.

Conner glared at her and she beamed back.

"You know you're annoying right?" Conner asked.

"Me no like funny tricycle," someone said before something crashed into Superbike sending it shooting to the ground.

Cassie managed to grab Conner and fly out before it impacted damaging it heavily but not killing it. Conner looked up at the thing that had attacked them and blinked in surprise.

"Isn't that..." Conner began.

"Bizarro," Cassie said.

The man looked a lot like Superman but with messy black hair, pale white skin, a purple cape, boots, and S which was backward, and muscles twice the size of Superman's easily.

"Me no like floaty girl with yellow hair," Bizarro said. "Me am Superman. No Bizarro."

Conner groaned and nodded to Cassie who threw him at Bizarro. Conner crashed into Bizarro driving his knee into his stomach. Bizarro blinked in surprise before Conner grabbed him and spun throwing him downward to crash into the ground creating a crater. Bizarro stood and blew at Conner but instead of freeze breath like Superman he blew fire. Conner fell straight into it and came out barely singed and charged at Bizarro. Bizarro spun and smashed Conner into the ground then kicked him away before spinning and shooting blue lasers out of his eyes at Cassie. The lasers his her in the chest and she instantly froze solid with a small pillar keeping her just above the ground. Conner crashed into Bizarro's back and then kicked him skyward.

Bizarro flipped over and then shot back down crashing into Conner and dragging him along the ground tearing a deep channel into the ground. Then he flipped over and threw Conner into Cassie. Both smashed out of the ice and crashed into a tree before Bizarro shot his freeze vision at them.

Conner managed to throw them both out of the way then stood and sighed pulling out the one and only Shield he had kept in secret from Lex Luther. Then, He shot at Bizarro. Cassie was still unconscious from her deep-freeze so Conner didn't need to worry about her seeing what the shields did to him.

Bizarro caught Conner's wrists then Conner flipped over and smashed his feet into Bizarro's face. Bizarro flew backward then flipped over and shot his freeze vision at him but Conner used his heat vision and canceled it. After a moment, Conner flew forward and grabbed Bizarro by the throat crashing him into the ground and beginning to slam his fist into his face as fast and hard as he could.

Cassie stirred and sat up looking around. She could see Conner fighting, or more accurately beating the crap out of, Bizarro. Bizarro finally kicked Conner into the air and Conner flipped over and shot right back down crashing into Bizarro and creating a crater easily twenty feet deep and fifteen across. He continued to beat Bizarro until Cassie landed behind him and caught his arm.

"That's enough!" Cassie said. "He's finished!"

"Get off of me!" Conner said backhanding her and sending her flying causing him to freeze.

He blinked in surprise and ripped the Shield off then dropped it and leapt out of the crater and ran over to Cassie who was pushing herself up. He dropped to one knee beside her and she shied away from him.

"I'm so sorry," Conner said. "I...I didn't mean to do that."

Cassie spit some blood out then stood and her eyes widened. He took the hint and shoved her back then dropped to the ground seconds before Bizarro flew over him.

"That's why I was still beating him," Conner said as they stood. "I'm going to put the Shield back on. When I do, stay back. When the Shield runs out, I'll be fine but until then, you need to stay away from me."

"Alright," Cassie said as they slid into the crater to dodge another attack that sent rubble flying into the air. "Is it me or does it seem like he's suddenly stronger?"

"I know why," Conner said looking around desperately. "He's got my Shield."

Cassie paled then nodded and picked him up flying them out of the crater.

"I'll count to three," Cassie said. "Then we need to run."

"No," Conner said. "I need to get that Shield off of him before he gets anywhere populated. Might as well do it here."

"Alright," Cassie said. "But if Doomsday shows up you're on your own."

"If Doomsday shows up, I'm calling Superman then we're going to die," Conner said grinning. "You want to run distraction or retrieval?"

"Your Shield, your fight," Cassie said. "I'll grab the Shield, you get to keep Pretty Boy busy."

Conner grinned and charged as Bizarro shot toward them. Just as they met, Conner picked his feet up grabbing onto Bizarro's neck. He pulled his arm back and smashed his elbow into Bizarro's face but Bizarro didn't react. Conner flipped around and smashed both of his fists into Bizarro's head and managed to get him to smash into the ground but he just kept flying heading straight for the nearest city. Conner groaned and ripped the Shield off of the back of Bizarro's neck and put it back on his arm. Then, he smashed his fists into Bizarro's back again and this time, Bizarro crashed down shouting in surprise.

"Cassie, stay back!" Conner said as Cassie landed beside him.

"Sorry," Cassie said. "Not gonna happen."

Bizarro stood up silently and glared at them.

"He seems a little too quiet," Conner said.

Bizarro grinned and shot forward but before he reached them, Conner lifted his fists into the air then brought them down smashing them into Bizarro's face and smashing him into the ground. Then he punted him into the air and away from them. Bizarro flipped over just in time for Cassie to smash into him and smash him into the ground. Then she flew up away from him. A moment later he blasted out of the ground at her. Conner suddenly crashed into him and they both crashed down rolling along the ground before Bizarro kicked Conner into the air. Conner flipped over and landed on his feet then leapt into the air intercepting Bizarro again before he could reach Cassie. They crashed back down and Conner held Bizarro down and began beating him again.

Bizarro planted a foot in Conner's chest and sent him flying past Cassie. Then he leapt at Cassie but Cassie smashed hie fist into his face and sent him shooting backward into the ground and the center of the same crater he had just left. Conner landed on Bizarro again and began slamming his fists into him as fast as he could and Bizarro simply lay there. After a moment, Bizarro kicked him off and Conner stood. He glared at Bizarro then blinked in surprise.

Bizarro grinned and held up the Shield. He stuck it on his arm and shot forward at him grinning evilly. Conner counted something off on his fingers for a second then grinned and held his fist out. Cassie saw that he looked confident and did the same. They both opened their hands to catch Bizarro, and just as he was nearing them, the shield turned black and he began to slow. They managed to catch him and he began to force them back, their feet pushing up ground as they tried to keep from moving. Finally they managed to plant their feet then drove their knees into Bizarro's face and sent him flying into the air. As he fell in front of them again, the leapt spinning away from each other, and each delivered a devastating spinning kick to his torso and sent him shooting away and smashing along the ground. Finally he struggled to his feet barely conscious and charged at them again.

"Ready?" Conner asked holding his hand out.

"Don't miss," Cassie said taking his hand and spinning before launching him at Bizarro.

Bizarro held his arm out in a Lariat and Conner pulled his fist back then smashed it into Bizarro's nose while managing top flip over Bizarro's arm. Bizarro flew backward again pushing the ground up into a small thick wall. Conner leapt backward to stand beside Cassie just as Bizarro pushed himself up and began stumbling forward.

"Enough of this," Conner said as he and Cassie sprinted forward.

Bizarro began sprinting to meet them and swung both arms at them. They ducked under them and kicked him in the torso sending him crashing into the newly formed wall which barely held. He fell forward and Cassie flew herself and Conner into the air then threw him at Bizarro again then flew down at his side. They both smashed their fists into his back bending him upward to the point that his spine very nearly snapped but didn't. Then he collapsed and they stepped back and looked at the newly destroyed field.

"That was actually pretty fun," Cassie said. "And more of a workout than I've had in a long time."

"You got to sit out for half of it," Conner said. "I had to do all of the hard work. But yes, it was pretty fun."

"Now I remember why we never spar," Cassie said. "Guess we should give Superman a call huh?"

"I'll do it," Conner said activating his comlink.

"Yes?" Superman asked.

"Bizarro's here," Conner said.

"On my way," Superman said.

"Take your time," Conner said. "Me and Cassie already took care of him."

"You what?" Superman asked clearly surprised.

"He interrupted our date so we beat the shit out of him," Conner said. "Plus he was trying to kill us. Don't worry, he's alive. He just won't be waking up for a while."

"Be there in a minute," Superman said. "This, I need to see."

* * *

Read and review. If there is a specific pairing(besides ConnerXCassie) feel free to request it. Just remember to leave any reviews as guests short. thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

Why has every review been basically philosophy about the DC universe? This isn't a philosophy thread. If you aren't going to leave comments or suggestions for the story, don't leave anything.

* * *

Forth of July

"You beat Bizarro to within an inch of his life," Superman said. "You're not going anywhere, either of you."

"Come on Superman," Conner said.

"No," Superman said. "When you two learn restraint, then you can go somewhere you want to."

"Sir," Nightwing said. "In all fairness, there was no other way Bizarro was going down. If they hadn't beaten him like that, they would have died and you know it. You've fought him before."

Superman glared at Nightwing for a moment before sighing.

"Fine," Superman said. "You can go. But I want you outside of a three and a half mile radius of the city."

"Yes sir," Conner said.

"Thank you," Cassie said.

Nightwing deactivated the hologram and turned to them.

"Bizarro?" Nightwing asked. "You beat up, Bizarro? How?"

"Painfully," Conner said indicating the bruises and black eye that had developed since the fight.

"No, Superboy," Nightwing said. "Bizarro is even stronger than Superman and you are only half as strong as him."

"I don't have any more," Conner said knowing where it was going.

"Any more what?" Beast boy asked.

"Everyone not from the original eight, or Wonder Girl, out," Nightwing said and everyone complied. "Conner, did you use a Shield?"

"No!" Conner said.

"Wonder Girl?" Nightwing asked turning to her.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Cassie said.

"A small, red, shield-shaped sticker that gave Conner all of Superman's powers," Nightwing said.

Cassie thought for a moment about telling the truth but Conner had made her swear not to tell.

"I have no idea," Cassie said. "I was frozen for half of the fight and when I thawed out, Conner was being thrown around like a rag-doll."

Nightwing stared at her for a moment then nodded.

"Conner," Nightwing said. "If you ever are found using a Shield, you will be removed from the Team."

"I know," Conner said happy he threw the Shield away after the fight.

Nightwing nodded then looked at the clock.

"The fair closes in a few hours," Nightwing said. "We should go now if we're going to make it in time to ride anything."

They all went outside and Superbike, freshly repaired, flew them to the fair. When they got there, Conner spent the time wandering around with Cassie. She mostly just wanted to see all of the games and rides but every once and a while, she would make him go on a ride with her. Finally, he, Cassie, Nightwing, Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Lagaan all met outside the city for the fireworks. They all knew that they really shouldn't have gone to the fair but they also knew that even Superman wouldn't be too mad.

"Better get comfortable," Miss Martian said laying beside Lagaan with her head on his chest. "We're an hour early."

"No doubt," Zatanna said taking a similar position with Robin.

"I'd rather we had someone to fight," Cassie said laying beside Conner with one arm behind her head and the other by her side.

"I think I'd rather not have Superman get mad at me again," Conner said. "Or Nightwing, for that matter."

"You know you like to have a challenge every now and then," Cassie said rolling over to rest against his side. "You're just like me."

"No," Conner said. "If you wanted, you'd beat my ass so fast I'd see next week."

"Maybe," Cassie said moving to lay down on top of him with her head resting on his chest. "Of course, you might beat mine too."

Conner rolled his eyes and looked up. The first few fireworks shot into the air and went off and right on queue, the horizon began to slowly lighten. Conner groaned and stood whistling for Superbike as the others all stood and looked toward the light.

"What is that?" Cassie asked.

"July," Conner said. "Everybody get on."

They all climbed into a Seat on Superbike and Superbike shot off away from the newly visible wall of flame that was catching up with them. Finally they reached the ocean and Conner sighed seeing that the water was replaced with lava.

"What is this?" Nightwing asked.

"My dream," Conner said. "Fly up."

Just as he said this, flames became visible on all sides closing in. They all shot upward as they had in his dream and he once again waited on Superbike's nose. Just as the flames began to near him and Superbike, Cassie stopped and began to fly back. Conner leapt off of Superbike toward Cassie and flames began to dance on the edges of his vision. They grew brighter as they neared him. Then, he grabbed Cassie as his leap launched them both up over the flames. Cassie stopped them from falling and they looked down in time to see the fire burn out and the ashes that Superbike had been reduced to blew away.

"What the fuck was that?" Nightwing asked.

"Watchtower," Conner said pointing.

The Watchtower was heavily damaged from something but was still afloat and untouched by the flames. They flew to it and landed just inside to see Superman, Wonder Woman, and Captain Atom standing and looking at a screen that was flashing between various scenes of destruction. Every once in a while there would be a League or Team member there as well. Aqualad was alive and standing over Black Manta's dead body, Wally and Artemis were both alive, Batman and Robin were fine, Blue Beetle was trapped under a mountain of ash with just his upper body exposed but just looked bored, and Rocket was sitting on a cliff looking to be in shock. The area themselves, however, were all the same. Scorched, still-burning Earth with ash from people, buildings, and just about everything else.

"How did they survive?" Conner asked.

"They were here," Superman said. "Except Aqualad. Why did he kill Black Manta?"

"He was in Deep Cover for us," Nightwing said. "Gathering intel on the Light. Guess it doesn't matter now though."

"No, it doesn't," Captain Atom said. "See this? This is Antarctica."

The screen displayed a scene no different from the others except that there was less ash.

"Antarctica burned," Conner said. "Any idea what happened?"

"Yes," Superman said. "Watch."

He pulled up a video from a satellite orbiting the Earth. As they watched, something fell through the atmosphere and crashed down somewhere in Asia sending up a massive ring of flames that began to spread around the globe. A moment later, the flames hit the camera and that was it.

"An alien?" Nightwing asked.

"Sort of," Superman said backing the video up and zooming in on the object then enhancing the video.

It was a person. The person was obviously humanoid and looked Caucasian with short, bright orange hair and dark clothes. It was difficult at best to make anything specific out.

"Guess we could always just look for someone who's alive and has orange hair," Conner said.

"Easier said than done," Superman said. "He could be anywhere."

"Then what do we do?" Conner asked.

Just as he said this, the Watchtower began to shake and the Earth below them began to shake even worse. On the screen, which now showed Los Angeles, buildings began to rise. They were destroyed and the end result looked like a post apocalyptic nightmare of a city that the desert had reclaimed but it was more than there was two minutes ago. Superman flashed through several different scenes all now sporting destroyed buildings and some with worried League and Team members scattered around.

"This can't be good," Conner said looking out of the Watchtower. "What damaged the Watchtower?"

"Meteor shower," Superman said.

"Wrong," Conner said. "Them."

He pointed and they all saw a small fleet of ships. The ships all opened into a three-petaled-flower-like shape with a single long cannon extending downward. Then, the cannons all fired and escape pods shot out the ends hurtling toward the Earth. After a moment, they ships all self-destructed and Conner groaned.

"What do you think?" Conner asked.

"I think that we should get down to Earth," Nightwing said. "Shame Lex Luther isn't around. You might actually need some Shields for this."

"No," Conner said. "I think we can handle this without them. We'll just search all of them until we find the thing we're looking for."

"Search?" Lagaan asked.

"We'll have Miss Martian scan their brains for information about what destroyed the Earth and a way to bring everyone back," Conner said. "And be at least a little careful not to put them in a coma."

"We need Doctor Fate," Zatanna said. "He could bring everyone back and restore the Earth."

"That's true," Conner said. "But he's not here so we need to start with trying to destroy July."

"Then we should get busy," Superman said. "Everyone pair up. Then get going."

* * *

Read and leave a comment or suggestion ABOUT THE STORY in a review


End file.
